


Refrain and Ice

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [4]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reason-fuelled thought is hard to come by ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refrain and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'ice' challenge at the LJ community: lawandorder100. Posting for archiving purposes.

One minute, she was holding the door open, and the next, he was crushing her flush against him, his lips colliding with hers.

He knows he should regret doing that, but, with the taste and feel of her burning into his skin, he does not care.

Her immediate response was to stiffen under the force of his kiss – her ice queen reputation wanting to rear its head - but she finds she can’t resist, despite knowing it is wrong.

He’s vulnerable.

Emotional.

He’s not thinking clearly.

As if he could read her thoughts, he pulls back and looks down at her. “I’m sorry, Alex,” he immediately says.

And, despite all the reasoning for saying ‘no’, she finds she is forcibly lowering his face to hers.

“I don’t mind, Bobby,” she breathes.


End file.
